dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Annalise Prince
Annalise Prince (Born TBD) is an American pilot and vigilante who operates under the alias of Wonder Woman. Origin Childhood Wonder Woman and her husband Steve Trevor on Themyscria, after the rule of not allowing men on the island came down for Diana's husband, after he proved himself to be worthy-and Diana came to power over the island shortly after Annalise was born. However, Annalise was often loved and cared for by her parents-both of them. Some of her first memories were of being bounced on her mother's knee as she held court, and spoke to her people, while her father shared stories of the outside world. Growing up with the Amazons, Annalise was expected to be the perfect, fearless warrior her mother was-but that was never to be. Often described as a rather graceful and air-headed child, Annalise preferred to be either jumping, climbing or playing with animals rather than fighting with her Amazonian sisters. Not that she was pacifist-as one other Amazon child found out, leading to Annalise biting her after the former teased her about her supposed pacifism. Annalise was, to say the least, out of touch on Themyscria. And she knew it from a young age too. Maybe it was because of her father's stories of the outside world, but Annalise's heart never lay in her mother's world. It lay in her father's, and so went the rest of her childhood-pining for something just out of her reach. The Airforce Annalise enrolled with the Air Force at 19, which ultimately helped her pay for her tuition, though she was shipped off to training behind the cockpit. Annalise began to go by Ann at this point, and discovered her second home in behind the cockpit of an airplane. She fit in well with her unit, with her training allowing her to put a tight clamp on her emotions and get the job done-whether it be jumping out of an airplane with the paratroopers, or simply flying civilians around the base, Ann did things with heart. It didn't go unnoticed, and after two years of training, Annalise finally earned her coveted blood wings at 21. Her mother, upon visiting her daughter with Steve was horrified by the tradition, but Ann just beamed at her parents, showing off her bruise. More training came and went, and soon Ann found herself being deployed into combat alongside the Air Force to hotly contested regions. Ann served as a bomber, a sabateour and more, moving her way through the ranks in combat. She did also earn herself two Bronze Stars and a Distinguished Flying Cross while deployed, for acts of gallantry in the line of fire. Combat came and went, and Ann's three years out on deployment allowed her to come back to the civilian world-a change, she found to be rather difficult, like many of her fellow soldiers. Annalise finally became Wonder Woman at 24 when she returned from deployment, accepting her mother's uniform, and the gifts of her heritage to take up the mantle of the hero. It was here where she learned that she was different from her mother-Annalise wasn't nearly as strong or fast like her mother, she was more attuned to nature rather than war. Ann found the irony fitting, having just returned from deployment and suddenly finding herself as a rabbit when she focused on it with her mother's urging. For four years, Ann returned to the man's world as the new Wonder Woman, finishing up her education in college and stepping into her mother's immense shoes. The New Wonder Woman Category:Hero Category:Hybrid Category:Amazonian Category:Female Category:Wonder Woman